herofandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling (ジュリエット・スターリング Jurietto Sutāringu) is the main protagonist and player-character of Lollipop Chainsaw. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Dil Pickles, Timmy Turner, Melody, Britina, Raven, Bubbles, Clara, X-23, Sari Sumdac, Batgirl, Omi, Ben Tennyson, Twilight Sparkle and UniKitty. Appearance Juliet has long golden blonde hair, that is placed into two curled-point ponytails, by two pink with white trimmed scrunchies, and a few bangs across each side. In her bedroom, she is seen stretching while wearing tight-fitting purple workout shorts which barely cover her thighs, and a pink sports bra. Also, her hair is not curled into ponytails. She is noted for her fair skin, soft features, blue eyes and exceptionally curvaceous figure. In the game, she wears the standard San Romero Cheerleader outfit, consisting of a small purple top, that is supported by two ties, with the San Romero High Logo, "San Romero Knights", with the "I" of Knights being a medieval lance. This outfit also comes with a purple skirt, that has a white underlining above, and pink underlining below, along with a red belt. This also comes with white, purple trimmed stockings with San Romero Knights placed on the outer sides of her legs, along with red leg warmers and red with white sneakers. Other accessories include her pink watch on her left hand and a black sweatband with two white strips on her right. For some of her other costumes, she wears a thong or a g-string underneath instead of the pink underlining. Juliet also has multiple alternative costumes that are extremely provocative and alluring, such as her Date Night costume, which consists of an extremely short skirt which makes Juliet's thong easily visible, especially as she fights. Personality As a high school student of San Romero High, Juliet Starling's personality is that of a bubbly, amiable, innocent, lollipop-obsessed cheerleader, in order to maintain normalcy within her presence of San Romero. Outside of her social life, Juliet conceals her shocking family secret as a zombie hunter from society, and was formerly insecure to divulge upon it. Juliet's inner personality is exemplified by a mature but violent (and sometimes vulgar) nature, with an enjoyment for zombie slaughter, regardless of whom some of those zombies may be. At other times, Juliet can often be oblivious or simple-minded in frequent situations, as she can become easily distracted by minor details or react inappropriately to statements. Infatuated with Nick Carlyle, Juliet had become heavily devoted to Nick's safety, ever since he had been decapitated (despite making decisions that may not be ideal). Based on the situation, some of the traits in her personality tend to become inconsistent, quickly shifting from pleasant to aggressive. Insecure about her weight, Juliet can be regretful about her obsession with lollipops, often being concerned with the size of her buttocks. Skills and Abilities *'Athletic Ability': As Cheerleader Captain of San Romero, Juliet is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her to perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. *'Karate Training': As a part time student of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet has been trained in karate and defense. She is capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. *'Physical Strength': Julia has shown multiple feats of seemingly superhuman strength for a human being and she is also strong enough to wield a chainsaw for a long period of time. She is stronger than all other humans due to her training and physical prowess and is possibly the strongest being in the game. *'Chainsaw Training': Juliet favors her Chainsaw as her primary weapon of choice, in formal combat. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. *'Star Soul Power': After Juliet slashes a zombie, she may receive a star soul as a reward. After managing to collect as many stars to fill up her meter, Juliet can activate her Star Soul Power. Juliet will then begin to become covered in a rainbow monochrome layer, and will have her natural abilities have been boosted. The song Mickey will play during this mode. Long Range *'Chainsaw Blaster': Juliet can subsequently use the Chainsaw Blaster, after she retrieve her sister's present in Stage 2. Juliet can ward off enemies from great distances, but must always reload ammo. *'Nick Popper': With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. *'Nick Shoot': Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies in a short amount of time, and cause them to be groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill a minimum amount of enemies, but isn't always guaranteed to stun all the surrounding zombies. This was given as a gift from her mom and dad. Close Range *'Pom-Pom Bash': With the use of her handy Pom-Poms, Juliet can easily use them to stun and damage enemies. Though this attack is not as effective as her Chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Dash': After receiving a gift from Morikawa, Juliet will receive a Chainsaw that will allow her to travel at an extended speed, with limited use. *'Nick Roulette': This allows Juliet to select an attack, while at the same time, causing the player to be cautious in order to select the desired attack. This can also be used whenever Juliet loses her full health. *'Nick Toss': With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. *Nick Shake: If you're ever short on Zombie Medals, Juliet can select Nick Shake from Nick Roulette to earn more coins. Once selected, Juliet will begin shaking Nick's head up and down, the player must repeatedly tap the X button (PS3) or A button (Xbox 360), and a limited amount of medals will spawn from Nick's head. The faster you press the button, the more medals spawn. Lollipops will also subsequently spawn from Nick's head as well. However, on Very Hard mode, the chances of lollipops spawning from Nick's head are extremely low. *'Weaknesses:' **'Human Limitations': As a human, Juliet Starling is still vulnerable to harm, taking any damage that confronts her. Trivia *Juliet's favorite quote is credited to Leonardo DiCaprio, despite it originating from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. This means that the quote Juliet uses was sourced from the recent adaption. *The total weight of Juliet, her chainsaw, her clothing, her lollipops, and Nick's head is 75 kilograms, as seen when she is on a weight-reading elevator battling zombies, before their weight breaks it. *Juliet stated that the first zombie she killed was when she was 6 months old, using a sharpened rattle. *Juliet has a notable habit of swearing frequently during her fights, such as when she referred to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another zombie a "fat-ass". *Juliet can be heard exclaiming the phrase "Amazeballs" when performing a Trampoline or Vaulting Box QTE. This references the Named Zombie Uwe, who will become angry whenever he is not credited for the phrase. *If the player angles the camera low enough, Juliet will slam her chainsaw down into the ground and cover her backside or front depending on where the player is looking. *Juliet is one of the few females in the game who does not wear high heels by default. *Juliet is the only one of the three Starling sisters whose hair has no visible signs of dye. Cordelia's hair has streaks of brunette while Rosalind's hair has streaks of pink. *Juliet is presumably the only charcter in the game who ever breaks the "fourth wall". (This is a TV and Movie term for a character who talks to the viewing audience as if they can perceive that they are there). This is evidenced when she responded to the fact screen during her boss fight with Zed. *On the Japanese promotional artwork and box arts, Juliet looks more soft and cute. On American/European promotional artwork and box arts, she is more "toughened up". *Advertisement for Juliet in Killer is Dead.Also of note is that on the American box art, Juliet's features are mirrored. The wristband and watch are on the wrong arms (the wristband should be on the right arm while the watch should be on the left), her bangs are on the left side of her forehead instead of the right, and the long strand of hair is on the right side of her face instead of the left. *A Killer is Dead contest was held in Japan in 2013, in which whoever found Juliet could call or write to the company, and the one lucky winner would receive a replica of Mondo's sword. *If the release date of Lollipop Chainsaw represents Juliet's birthday, then that means Juliet was born in June 12 (US), June 13 (AU), June 14 (JP), or June 15 (EU), all on the year of 1994. *There was much controversy surrounding this game due to the extreme sexualization of an 18-year-old teenage girl and making her extremely voluptuous and physically attractive. *Juliet's beauty is mentioned multiple times throughout the game and it is also hinted that she may be the hottest woman alive. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Teenagers Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fighter Category:Mischievous Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Dreaded